The invention broadly relates to arthroscopic procedures and the control of irrigation and distention of the joint as normally required in such procedures. This control is preferably provided through maintainence of selected pressure and fluid flow rates within the joint. Inflation or distension is desirable for better visualization and access, while the flow of irrigation fluid, a function of the fluid flow rate, keeps the field of view clear and eliminates loose debris.
The need for independent control of the pressure and flow was recognized and addressed in copending application Ser. No. 760,171, filed July 29, 1985, and entitled "Irrigation System".
This "irrigation system" is schematically defined as including a positive displacement pump, preferably a peristaltic pump, and multiple conduits or tubing controlling flow to and from the pump, transmitting controlling pressure feedback, and the like.
Under preferred procedures, and in order to insure sterile conditions and eliminate cross-contamination between patients, replacement of all of the tubing prior to reuse of the equipment is essential. This can normally be quite complicated when multiple tubes are involved, and particularly so when the tubes themselves structurally vary from each other and, both in themselves and in conjunction with adjunct monitoring equipment, provide control functions.